Carezza proibita
by AlePh27
Summary: Quel gesto e quelle parole non potevano esser casuali.  Personale interpretazione di quello che accade dopo il combattimento al faro di Ridorana. Attenzione agli spoiler


Note: Era già da un po' di tempo che questa piccolina vagava nel mio pc quindi ho pensato fosse il momento giusto di upparla :D Personalmente adoro la scena nel videogioco...occhio agli spoiler ;)

OoOoOoOo

Un gemito e cadde in terra, stremato dal combattimento che lo aveva visto uscire come sconfitto.

Balthier rimase per qualche istante immobile ad osservare il suo genitore piegato in terra, nel volto riflessa l'indecisione e una tristezza profonda che non lo aveva abbandonato sin da quando tutto era cominciato, da prima ancora che lui fuggisse dalla sua stessa casa e da suo padre.

Tutto per colpa di quell'essere, quel Venat che aveva plasmato la mente del suo vecchio per i suoi scopi, lusingandola con promesse e visioni di gloria, facendolo concentrare solo su un unico obiettivo, allontanandolo da tutto e tutti.

Allontanandolo da lui.

Pochi passi, prima cauti poi affrettati, vennero compiuti dal giovane che tuttavia dovette arrestare bruscamente il suo incedere. Gli occhi dell'aviopirata si fissarono con odio in quelli della creatura eretica fra gli Occuria che si frapponeva fra lui e Cidolfus, un atto che pareva quasi l'ultimo gesto di lealtà nei confronti di un vecchio amico e che forse tale era davvero, a giudicare dalle parole che si scambiarono poi i due.

Gli venne dato il permesso di passare poi, la creatura svanendo nel nulla mentre Balthier con lenti ma misurati passi raggiunse la figura che iniziò a diventare traslucida.

Era tutto finito.

Suo padre, il famigerato dottor Cid era stato sconfitto ed il potere che aveva congiunto con il suo stesso corpo si stava infine liberando, tanti piccoli bagliori di luce che stavano portando via la sua vita davanti agli occhi allibiti di tutti i presenti.

"Non c'era altro modo..?" gli chiese incapace di guardarlo negli occhi ma desideroso di capire il perchè di tutta quella pazzia che non poteva che portare a quella fine.

Cercare delle risposte per comprendere, per mettere a tacere il senso di colpa dell'esser stato lui a uccidere il suo stesso genitore. O forse anche solo per nutrire quell'assurda speranza che il suo stesso padre non abbia rimpianti di quello che abbia fatto e di come sia terminato tutto.

"Risparmiami la tua pietà. Se sei così abituato a scappare non avresti fatto meglio a star lontano? Sciocco di un pirata..."

La risposta che gli giunse infine alle orecchie, mesta, quasi sussurrata da quella figura che solo allora pareva aver perso quella vena di potere, egocentrismo e follia che lo aveva accompagnato fino ad allora, mostrando invece quella parte di sè che Balthier aveva quasi dimenticato.

Si quietarono le parole mentre l'alone trasparente dai contorni del dottor Cidolfus Bunansa si illuminò fino a svanire completamente, il Myst andandosi a disperdere in quello ancora vivo e pulsante del Sun Cryst, divenendo un tutt'uno con esso.

Balthier rimase ancora immobile ad osservare quel potere di cui ora anche suo padre era divenuto parte, avvertendolo sfiorare la sua pelle come in un'ultima carezza che gli era stata negata per l'orgoglio di entrambi.

Un leggero tonfo poi attirò l'attenzione di tutti facendo voltare anche l'aviopirata che osservò Penelo avvicinarsi in fretta a Fran, caduta in terra per il calore provocato dal Myst.

Si avvicinò con l'eleganza che lo contraddistingueva, calmo e pacato nonostante quello che fosse appena accaduto, prendendo con dolcezza la sua compagna ed adagiandola sulle sue gambe mentre lei li avvisava, con parole rotte dalla forza invisibile contro cui stava combattendo, del pericolo imminente.

"Calma Fran" le disse lui per tranquillizzarla, quando improvvisamente la mano calda della Viera si sollevò fino ad adagiarsi sulla sua guancia, facendo sorprendere lo hume.

"Non avresti fatto meglio a star lontano?...Sei un aviopirata..tu voli, non è così?"

Di nuovo le medesime parole vennero a lui rivolte, le stesse che poco prima avevano lasciato la bocca di suo padre prima che svanisse, che divenisse parte del Myst.

Fran era capace di avvertire i cambiamenti di quello stano potere che veleggiava attorno a loro sempre più pericolosamente e forse per quel motivo si stava comportando in quel modo.

Non più lei, la persona che gli aveva donato quelle parole e quella carezza era suo padre. Con quell'unico gesto di affetto aveva infine portato la pace nell'animo di suo figlio, gli aveva fatto un dono che il pirata reputava il più prezioso di mille altri tesori. Il suo perdono e il suo amore.

Socchiuse gli occhi l'aviopirata per evitar che le lacrime si potessero sentir libere di scendere sulle sue guancie, mettendo a nudo i suoi sentimenti davanti agli altri che sicuramente stavano assistendo silenziosi alla scena.

Un atteggiamento simile dopotutto non sarebbe stato adatto al protagonista di una storia.

Veloce si ammantò nuovamente della sua maschera, poggiando delicatamente la mano su quella della sua compagna, allontanandola dalla sua guancia per poi sorridere e tornare a recitare la sua parte.


End file.
